parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts (Live Action)
Live Action's Video Game Spoof of Kingdom Hearts Trilogy's Style's Video Game-Spoof of "Kingdom Hearts" it will appear on Youtube in July 10th 2015 Cast: * Sora - Jago (Killer Instinct) * Kairi - B. Orchid (Killer Instinct) * Riku - T.J. Combo (The Killer Instinct Movie) * Roxas/Ventus - Goku (Dragon Ball Z) * Namine - Kat (WarioWare) * Hayner - Tusk (Killer Instinct 2/Gold) * Vince - Ash Ketchum (Pokémon) * Olette - Mona (WarioWare) * Seifer - Fulgore (Killer Instinct) * Rai - Dr. Abel (Tekken New World) * Fuu - Jessie (Pokémon) * Aqua - Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon) * Terra - 18-Volt (WarioWare) * King Mickey - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Pluto - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Donald Duck - Chanticleer (Rock-a-Doodle) * Goofy - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Queen Minnie - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) * Daisy Duck - Goldie (Rock-a-Doodle) * Chip and Dale - Tony (An American Tail) and Willy the Woodmouse (Once Upon a Forest) * Huey, Dewey, and Louie - Red Monkey, Orange Monkey and Yellow Monkey (Tinga Tinga Tales) * Scrooge McDuck - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Pete - Janja (The Lion Guard) * Yen Sid - Francisco (Elena of Avalor) * Leon - Steve Fox (Tekken) * Cloud - Superman (Superman: The Animated Series) * Yuffie - Barba/Batgirl (Batman & Robin) * Tifa - Minako Aino/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) * Aerith - Kim Wu (Killer Instinct 2/Gold) * Cid - Tusk (Killer Instinct 2/Gold) * Stitch - Young Shere Khan (Jungle Cubs) * Dr. Jumba Jukeba - Hyena (Tinga Tinga Tales) * Captain Gantu - Makku (The Lion Guard) * Grand Councilwoman - Panthy (Noah's Ark) * Alice - Ilsa Lund (Casablanca) * The White Rabbit - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Doorknob - The Doorman (The Wizard of Oz) * Marching Cards - Various Marvel Villains * The Queen of Hearts - Judge Judy * Cheshire Cat - Snowbell (Stuart Little) * Tarzan - Java the Caveman (Martin Mystery) * Jane - Clover (Totally Spies!) * Clayton - Dr. Putrid T. Gangreen (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) * Sabor - Makucha (The Lion Guard) * Terk - Judy Hopps (Zootopia (2016) * Kala - Momma Ida (The Good Dinosaur) * Kerchak - Poppa Henry (The Good Dinosaur) * Chicken Little - Abaju (The Lion Guard) * Pinocchio - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) * Jimony Chricket - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) * Geppetto - Bob Parr (Mr. Incredible) (The Incredibles) * Monstro - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Peter Pan - Jaune Tom (Gay Purr-ee) * Tinker Bell - Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage) * Wendy Darling - Audrey (The Lorax) * Slitly and Cubby - Berlioz and Toulouse (The Aristocats) * Captain Hook and Smee - Gaston and Lefou (Beauty and the Beast) * Tic Toc Croc - Chungu (The Lion Guard) * Aladdin - Chad Finletter (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) * Jasmine - Tara Boumdeay (Attack of the Killer Tomatoes) * Genie - Wooldoor Sockbat (Drawn Together) * Carpet - Skylar (Elena of Avalor) * Abu - Herman (Herman & Katnip) * Jafar - Fiero (Elena of Avalor) * Iago - Tamaa (The Lion Guard) * Genie Jafar - Dexter (Flipper and Lopaka) * Peddler - Sanjay (Sanjay and Gary) * Young Hercules - Luke Skywalker (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) * Adult Hercules - Luke Skywalker (Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, and Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi) * Megara - Mara Jade (Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens) * Philoctetes - Maui (Moana (2016) * Pegasus - Black Beauty * Hades - Supreme Chancellor Palpatine/The Emperor (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Episode II Attack of the Clones, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back, and Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi) * Pain and Panic - Goigoi and Cheezi (The Lion Guard) * Auron - Inuyasha (Inuyasha) * Zack - Brock (Pokémon) * Captain Jack Sparrow - Prince Caspian (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) * Elizabeth Swan - Annabeth (Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010) * Will Turner - Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010) * Captain Barbossa - Sykes (Oliver and Company) * Magic Mirror - Forte (Beauty and the Beast 2: Enchanted Christmas) * The Prince - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * The Queen - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) * The Queen as The Hag - Dolores Umbridge (Harry Potter) * Seven Dwarfs - Papa Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, Greedy Smurf, Lazy Smurf, Vanity Smurf, Clumsy Smurf and Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs) * Snow White - Madellaine (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) * Anastasia - Thumbelina (Thumbelina) * Prince Charming - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty) * Cinderella - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Drizella - Odette (The Swan Princess) * Fairy Godmother - Fauna (Sleeping Beauty) * Grand Duke - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) * Jaq - Red Mouse (The BFG) * Lucifer - Claudandus (Felidae) * Lady Tremaine - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Princess Aurora - Jane Porter (Tarzan) * Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather - Joy, Sadness and Disgust (Inside Out) * Prince Phillip - Tarzan * Maleficent - Elsa (Frozen (2013) (Elsa can be Maleficent because she is bad) * Diablo the Raven - Mapigano (The Lion Guard) * Dragon Maleficent - Marshmallow (Frozen (2013) * Mulan (Mulan) as Mulan - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) * Captain Li Shang - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Mushu - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Ling - Fear (Inside Out) * Yao - Anger (Inside Out) * Chien Po - Soos (Gravity Falls) * The Emperor - Stoick (How to Train Your Dragon) * Shan-Yu - Drago Bludvist (How to Train Your Dragon 2) * Beast - Scar (The Lion King) * Belle - Anna (Frozen (2013) * Prince Adam - Kristoff (Frozen (2013) * Cogsworth - Zazu (The Lion King) * Lumiere - Timon (The Lion King) * Chip - Young Simba (The Lion King) * Mrs. Potts - Adult Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Wardrobe - Terk (Tarzan) * Merlin - Senator Masterson (Inhumanoids) * Winnie the Pooh - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) * Tigger - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) * Gopher - Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) * Piglet - Hamtaro * Rabbit - Handy (Happy Tree Friends) * Eeyore - The Cat (Coraline) * Roo - Runt (Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure) * Kanga - Kate (Aplha and Omega) * Owl - Puffin (The Swan Princess) * Jack Skellington - Blu (Rio) * Sally - Jewel (Rio) * Dr. Finkelstein - Dr. Von Goosewing (Count Duckula) * Santa Claus - Patou (Rock-a-Doodle) * Reindeer - Adult Rudolph (Rudolph The Red-Nosed Reindeer) * Lock, Shock, and Barrel - Br'er Fox (Song of the South), Adult Vitani (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) and Br'er Bear (Song of the South) * Zero - Brandy (Hamtaro) * The Mayor - Mighty Mouse (Mighty Mouse) * Oogie Boogie - Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Young Simba - Miles (Miles from Tomorrowland) * Adult Simba - Shang (Mulan) * Nala - Mulan (Mulan) * Mufasa - Fa Zhou (Mulan) * Scar - Goob/The Bowler Hat Guy (Meet the Robinsons) * Rafiki - Olaf (Frozen (2013) * Timon - Fix-It Felix (Wreck-It Ralph) * Pumbaa - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) * Scar's Ghost - Chineas Dragon (What's New Scooby Doo) * Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed - Other Mother (Coraline), Hotep and Huy (The Prince of Egypt) * Ariel - Adult Nala (The Lion King) * King Triton - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Prince Eric - Adult Simba (The Lion King) * Sebastian - King Julien (Madagascar) * Flotsam and Jetsam - Banzai and Shenzi (The Lion King) * Flounder - Young Thumper (Bambi) * Ursula/Phantom Ursula - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) * Tron - William Thatcher (A Knight's Tale) * Sark - Gollum (The Hobbit Trilogy (2012-2014) and The Lord of the Rings Trilogy (2001-2003) * Master Control Program - Falkor (The Neverending Story) * Hostile Program - Gmork (The Neverending Story) * Quasimodo - Garret (Quest for Camelot) * Esmeralda - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Claude Frollo - Shan-Yu (Mulan) * Captain Phoebus - Gabe (Elena of Avalor) * Laverne, Victor, and Hugo - Mrs. Spotts, Cogsworth and Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) * Sam Flynn - Adult William (Snow White and the Huntsman) * Kevin Flynn - Aragorn (The Lord of The Rings Trilogy (2001-2003) * Quorra - Adult Snow White (Snow White and the Huntsman) * CLU - King Miraz (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) * Rinzler (Tron) - Danny (Tourettes Guy) * Black Guards - Orcs and Goblins (The Hobbit Trilogy (2012-2014) and The Lord of the Rings Trilogy (2001-2003) * Xigbar - Bryce Adams (Tekken) * Xaldin - Akuma (Street Fighter) * Vexen - M. Bison (Street Fighter Series) * Lexaeus - Savage (Dragons: Riders of Berk) * Zexion - Jack Spicer (Xiaolin Showdown) * Saïx - Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown/Xiaolin Cronicles) * Axel - Narzug (The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) * Demyx - James (Pokemon) * Luxord - Cells (Dragon Ball Z) * Marluxia - Alvin (Dragons: Riders of Berk) * Larxene - Unknown (Tekken New World) * Heartless/Nobodie/Unevers/Dream Eater - M. Bison's Guards (Street Fighter) * Master Eraqus - Joseph (The Christmas Story) * Ansem The Seaker of Darkness/Xehanort/Xemnas - Gargos (Killer Instinct 2/Gold) * Ansem The Wize - Master Fung (Xiaolin Showdown/Xiaolin Cronicles) * Sephiroth - Demoan (Doraemon: Nobita's Great Adventure into the Underworld) Gallery Movies/TV Shows *Star Wars Trilogy *Jurassic Park *Jurassic Park III *Casper *Wild America *Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief *Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters *Lilo and Stitch Movies *Alice in Wonderland; 2010 *Tarzan *All Winnie The Pooh Movies *Beauty and the Beast *Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas *Harry Potter 5-7 *Ice Age 1-5 *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb *The Nightmers Before Christmas *The Hobbit: 2012-2014 and The Lord of the Rings: 2001-2003 *Maleficent *Cinderella; 2015 *Snow White and the Huntsman *Mickey, Donald, and Goofy The Three Muskitears *Sleeping Beauty *Aladdin *Hercules *Pirates of the Caribbean 1-4 *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas *Disney's House of Mouse *The Lion King *The Little Mermaid *Tron *The Hunchback of Noter Dome *Tron; 2011 *Spider-Man; 2002 *Spider-Man 2; 2004 *Spider-Man 3; 2007 Poster Category:Live Action Spoofs Category:Live Action Category:Real Live Action Spoofs Category:Real Live Action Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Video games Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Kingdom Hearts XD Spoofs Category:Kingdom Hearts Movie-Spoof Category:Kingdom Hears Movie-Spoof